


Ruined

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [16]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never wanted to fuck Sam,” Bonnie says, her blasé tone betrayed with the tiniest bit of waver.  “I just like him a hell of a lot more than I like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Annalise/Bonnie - blackmail.

She’s got Bonnie spread out underneath her, this thin, pale woman in peach-colored panties and red lipstick, this woman she’s worked alongside of for the past how-many years.  She’s got Bonnie beneath her, the scent of her arousal thick in the air, Bonnie’s eyes still steely and dark beneath the fringe of her defiant lashes.

“Tell me,” Annalise says, sliding her hand between Bonnie’s thighs.  She presses her thumb against Bonnie’s clit through her underwear, just this side of too hard.  “How long have you wanted to fuck my husband?”

“I never wanted to fuck Sam,” Bonnie says, her blasé tone betrayed with the tiniest bit of waver.  “I just like him a hell of a lot more than I like you.”

Annalise hums in assent.  “Fair enough.  So how long were you planning on going on protecting him?”  She yanks Bonnie’s panties down and slides two fingers into her wet cunt, too hard and too fast, making Bonnie hiss and arch off the bed.  “Covering for him?  Telling lies for him, all while working for _me_?”

Bonnie closes her eyes, exhaling deeply through her nose.  “I like Sam more, but I _love_ you, Annie.”

“No,” Annalise bites, fingers curling in Bonnie’s cunt.  “Nobody gets to call me that anymore.”

“Ruin me, then,” Bonnie says, voice small like a little girl’s.  “You can do it, you have enough evidence.”

“Oh, I’ll ruin you,” Annalise says, and ducks down, hitching Bonnie’s leg over her shoulder so she can’t see Bonnie’s defeat.


End file.
